This invention relates to training pants for infants.
The training pants of this type are well known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei7-33916, which includes a wetness sensitive sheet provided on an inner surface of the pants in the middle of its crotch region. The sheet has a high water retaining capacity and adapted to give a wearer discomfortable feeling of wetness upon absorption of urine. The wetness sensitive sheet elastically contracts longitudinally of the crotch region and thereby normally biased to be brought in contact with the wearer's crotch region. Therefore, the wetness sensitive sheet reliably functions to give the wearer a feeling of wetness even if urine is discharged on the pants with its crotch region being not in close contact with the wearer's crotch region.
In the above-mentioned training pants, the wetness sensitive sheet will not be brought in contact with the wearer's crotch region even when the wetness sensitive sheet contracts, so long as the pants have slipped down and the wetness sensitive sheet has been spaced from the wearer's crotch region beyond a limited distance.